This Is Our Land
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to 'Moonrise Kingdom' answering all the questions left hanging in the air I had after viewing the masterpiece initially. I suppose this can be taken as a 'fluff' piece and a 'what-if' piece. R&R if you will.


This is Our Land  
Synopsis: A sort of ending for Moonrise Kingdom. Once Sam and Suzy turn 21, they decide to finally move in together in an appartment at Summer's End. Sgt. Sharp is left alone again but has found new love in the church organist, Priscilla. He no longer laments over what could've been (the affair with Laura Bishop).

'What kind of bird are you ?', Sam to Suzy  
'I'm a Sparrow, she's a Dove...'-Choir girl to Sam  
'No. I said what kind of bird are you. (pointing at Suzy)', Sam to Suzy  
'I'm a Raven.', Suzy to Sam

Chapter 1-At Summer's End  
It had been 11 years since Sam and Suzy had been married. They had initially made the decision many years ago in 1956 despite the protests of others. Their friends had rallied together to support them in this impulsive decision, but like then, they were young and madly in love. Nothing had changed. They knew each other better at this point and time and certainly the two had matured immensely since those nutty summer days had passed.  
Suzy had gotten a job as a secretary at a local appliance factory. Sam was still working with Sergeant Sharp as a police officer and had now been deputized as a Lieutenant. Someday, he would take Sharp's place, but for the time being Sharp tried to keep a tight reign on all activities on and off the islands. He knew Sam was now officially a man, and even though he was cognizant and mature enough to make his own decisions, Sharp thought of Sam as the son he never had. Inspite of himself, Sharp was reluctant to let Sam go and move in at a new appartment he and Suzy had chosen not so long ago that had been advertized in the local newspapers. He was afraid; no, saddened to see Sam slip from his fingers like that. He should've known at the time he saved their lives on top of that steeple at the church that eventually he would have to let loose of Sam's hand. Sam was capable of caring for himself. Sharp had known that since he first met Sam. He was resourceful, crafty, innovative, intelligent and knew how to treat Suzy. It took some learning but he knew, fairly well, what made Suzy tick and that they complimented each other. She was the peanut butter to his jelly, so to speak.  
To celebrate the inevitable moving out and into a new phase of life, Sharp had decided to hold a party for Sam. Suzy came, supportive as ever, and even the Khaki scouts, all grown up in their respective jobs, looking dapper and suave as men of the world, came to show their support yet a second time. Walt and Lauren were still raising three teenage triplets, which sometimes proved to be a bit more than they could handle, but at least their relationship had grown closer since Suzy's rebellion. Sam Shakusky wasn't such a bad young man. He had changed Suzy for better as well as given her an equal to relate to. She had never found an equal in anyone, and no one else understood her as much or better than Sam did or had.

Scene 2-Celebrating  
Sam drank, but not too terribly much. It was only when it was a party that he would enjoy beer or red wine. Honestly, he didn't much fancy the taste of American beer, but prefered foreign lagers since they were more robust. After work, the two would be treated to a large repast paid for by the help of the Kahki scouts. It was something neither of them knew anything about, and they were more than likely going to be surprised.  
After another long, but satisfying day of labor at the office, Sam and Suzy had returned to their typical spot where they usually rondezvoued after a hard day at work; the local soda shop, Pedro's. Pedro's had existed for approximately 5 years, and even in this day and age, restaurant turn over rates were abysmal. Despite the bad business records and downturned economy, Pedro's soda shoppe had done well for itself. They could always count on the young newlyweds to come and increase their sales.  
Sam savored a cherry soda, grilled cheese and fries while Suzy relished a chocolate Coke, cheeseburger and cole slaw. The two chatted about their recent haul at work and how satisfied they were with the extra money they were earning. They finally had saved enough to buy their apartment and ponder whether they wanted to bring little ones into the world or not. The couple had entertained the idea quite a bit when they were younger and experimented with different kissing and petting techniques. They hadn't gotten hot and heavy until after they were older, but Sam had always treated Suzy with respect in making positively sure he wore protection when the two of them made love.  
As the couple shot the breeze, the Khaki scouts sauntered in. Scout Master Ward was looking distinguished as ever as the boy's chaperone albeit they were old enough to handle themselves properly.  
'Come on, you two ! We've got a little something to show you.', Ward said, excitedly. He was hardly able to keep his avidness to a limit knowing how the two enjoyed surprises.  
They were taken to a steakhouse not far from Pedro's and the food was pretty steep in its price. Everything on the menu was a la carte, and Sam seriously wondered how any of his peers had the dough to pay for any of it. This minor detail didn't keep him or Suzy from savoring steak, oysters, french onion soup and salads that were so delicious they should've been illegal.

Chapter 3-Our New Chapter  
Living in the same house had been less of a challenge than Sam thought it would be initially. All of his friends had told him otherwise, but he couldn't think of anything better than being close to Suzy. Sure they had the occasional tiff, but the two of them would always make up. Besides, angry make up sex was absolutely fantastic for making amends.  
Before the couple knew it they had become parents. It had been something Suzy and Sam had spoken of intimately as children but never really gave too much careful thought to as adults. Suzy was starting to have second thoughts about bringing children into the world even though Sam was certain she would become an incredible mother. So what if her own mom felt she had 'troubles' when she was only 12 years old. Suzy had never been diagnosed with anti-social tendencies, violent behavior or bouts of depression. It was Laura's own projection of herself upon her daughter and Suzy had seen straight through the deception and pretense. Despite the strained relationship with her mother, becoming a mother herself changed her perspective drastically.  
'I know you're scared about this Suzy. I truly do. Thing is I am terrifed as hell. I mean, what if I am a horrible father ? What if I die in a wreck somewhere and you are left to raise the baby or babies alone ?', Sam questioned, with reasonable fear in his voice. It was his old experience that had been conjured up in his mind that caused him so much horror. Gently, Suzy took Sam's hands into her's.  
'We'll get through this. Somehow, I think having a child will make things right with everyone, especially my mom. When I told her I was pregnant she was like a little schoolgirl. I have never seen her so giddy and energetic before.', Suzy stated, matter-of-factly. It was true that the oncoming birth of the Shakusky baby or babies would draw Suzy closer to her mom. Her dad, Walt, had already begun planning names for his grandchildren and was looking forward to teaching them how to be real men.

Chapter 4-Meanwhile at Sergeant Sharp's Home  
Sharp had begun to mope, which certainly wasn't in his usual character. Seeing Sam happy should've made him feel effervescent, but it actually created a gnawing depression that wouldn't go away. Slumping about, he got the energy to get up off his laurels and grab a Jack Daniels' from the fridge. However, he knew that the beer wouldn't do anything to asuage his grief. Besides, Laura Bishop was an extremely blissful married woman. She and Frank were more affectionate and they were anticipating the birth of their grandchild or grandchildren. That picked up his spirits somewhat too, since he had become Sam's father so many years ago.  
'Maybe he can become a better father than I was to him. I did the best I could with what I had, taught him all I knew. So far, he's become fairly well adjusted, and Suzy is so much calmer when he is near. They seem to level each other out well.', he thought to himself. He turned on the television, but the hour was so late that nothing was on except for those irritating infomertials. William stretched and yawned. Strangely he couldn't sleep, so he read a mystery to lull him into a trance. Eventually, he had fallen asleep on the chair and began to dream.  
It hadn't been too long ago that Will noticed the sweet but shy young organist, Priscilla Woods. She hadn't been playing the organ long at New Penzance, but she was a virtuoso when her fingers traipsed across the keys. Will could immediately tell she was a woman of high intellect and breeding, one that was very spiritual in everything she did. Such a woman was certainly out of his league, but he had an inkling that she had a sense of humor and wasn't afraid to let her hair down when it truly mattered. Only thing is, he hadn't wooed a woman in so long that he was afraid he'd lost his 'mojo'. If nothing else, ladies seemed to love and trust a man in uniform, so he had that much going for him at the get-go. Steeling his confidence, he projected the perfect scenario for himself and Priss. Someday, he felt, she would be his, but for the time being, he would start getting in touch with his romantic side in order to impress Ms. Woods. Besides, what harm could there be in a little innocuous flirting ?

Chapter 5-William's 'A Game'  
The next day, William dressed in his best suit and wore his finest cologne. He made certain every hair was in place and hygenically, he could see his own reflection in his teeth. They were that pure. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, filled to the brim with machismo and confidence. He knew that the suit he was wearing would impress Priscilla as well as the wealth of information he had on odds and ends about New Penzance, life, the universe and nearly just about every topic under the sun. He would buy her some roses and take her to a fancy restaurant that he was certain he couldn't afford on his payroll. For her, though, he would run the extra mile and go the distance just to prove to her he was worthwhile and would do his utmost to please her in any way, shape or form.  
Church was rather sparce, William thought to himself. It must've been because summer vacation was in full swing and a lot of the islanders had gone elsewhere for their vacation. Priscilla had such vigor and spirit when she played the organ. It was hard not to be mesmerised by her performance. It seemed that the sermon was over in no time because before long, William had begun the process of wooing the woman who had bewitched his heart.  
The date was going well thus far and Priscilla was every bit as enjoyable as Will had envisioned. It seemed that she felt the same for him as he did for her and they wanted to continue meeting each other. He had never laughed so hard or felt so relaxed. At the first, he had put on a bit of a facade acting a bit more confident than usual, but Priscilla knew that William was a humble man with a heart of gold. She didn't have to be convinced he was a good man with a grand personality. It was as evident as the horn-rimmed spectacles framing his baby blue-green eyes.

Epilogue  
As the years advanced swiftly by, people of New Penzance knew that William and Priscilla had become exclusive. William had enlarged his home at the end of the Isle and was welcoming his own son, William Junior into the world. The two of them had been married for two years going on three and both of them had saved up for a child of their own. Sam and Suzy already had their kids, and they had been going to school. There had been talk that the kids would have the same disposition their parents had while they were young but the fraternal twins, Taylor and Tina had absolutely no problems. In fact, the two were prococious, innovative and energetic. They always wanted to know exactly how the world worked and understand everything in it. They had brought immense joy into their parents' lives and the two were very responsible, even though they were still so young. They even planned on babysitting WJ and keeping a close eye on him when Will was out on patrol. Priscilla had to have a second job just to help with bills and keep WJ fed, clothed and bathed, but the little scamp didn't seem to mind. It seemed all was happy and pleasant on New Penzance and time marched on. Things were changing but the family dynamic always remained the same. Thus it shall always be on the charming island from this point on.

The End


End file.
